A Tale of Temporal Gifting
by chrisfardell
Summary: A Young Commonwealh Botanist journeys through time on the Enterprise F to the 2360's to prevent the timeline changing. AU. The Enterprise F meets the Enterprise D.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Temporal Gifting**

**Prologue**

**6 December 2408**

**New Brisbane, New Queensland, United Commonwealth of Planets**

Karen 'Kezza' Allenby arrived home from the University where she had spent her day over her research notes from her trip to the jungles of Ipswich Island a few months before.

"An Urgent call is awaiting your attention!" the computer said as she came in the door. Kezza froze. She knew of only one person who would be wanting to contact her urgently.

"Open the channel," she said, with a nervous edge in her voice.

The call started on the main screen. It was the Head of the Estaria Sector Division of the Commonwealth Interstellar Intelligence Agency, William Samuels.

"Miss Allenby, I have just been appraised of a situation that requires your attention," he said, without preamble.

"What is the situation?" she asked.

"A member of Section 31 has taken it upon herself to travel back in time and change the timeline, the _Enterprise_ is enroute to New Queensland with the information you need. They will beam you up and then slingshot around the local sun," Samuels said.

"How do we know it hasn't happened yet?" Kezza asked.

"The Department of Temporal Affairs is monitoring the situation, and are saying that your follow up incursion must take place within a very short time before the timeline changes. The _Enterprise_ is entering the New Queensland system now, start packing!" Samuels said. "Good luck M-" Samuels was cut off

"Message interrupted by subspace disturbance," the computer said.

'It may be already changing!' Kezza thought. She quickly packed, and was ready when the _Enterprise_ signalled.

**br**

_CSS Enterprise NCC 1701 F_

Kezza jumped off the transporter platform after she had materialised. "Welcome to the _Enterprise_ Kezza," Samuel Lewis said. He was an old friend of Kezza's who was also the ship's chief Conn officer.

"Have you received the present that I had sent you?" Kezza asked.

"Yes, I have. It remains unopened of course, until the actual day. But I have it," Samuel said.

"Coo1," Kezza said.

"Anyhow, I need to escort you to the Bridge, where Captain Walker will brief you on the information that the CIIA has sent," Lewis said.

"After you," Kezza said, indicating the door out of the transporter room.

The bridge of the _Enterprise_ was full of activity as Lewis and Allenby exited the turbolift. "Welcome to the _Enterprise_ Miss Allenby," Captain Michaela Walker said, as Lewis and Allenby walked out.

"Good to be here. So what are the basics of the information that the CIIA has sent?" Kezza asked all business.

"Come, sit and I'll tell you," Walker said. She went over and sat in her command chair, she indicated that Kezza should sit in the vacant seat to her left.

As Lewis took over at the Conn, Kezza sat next to the Captain.

"The Section 31 agent is intending to head back to the 2360's and alter the timeline by releasing Malware at Memory Alpha. It is more complex than that, but that is where she is going first," the Captain said.

Alarms sounded! Sensors are picking up temporal distortions, captain. The Timeline is changing! The New Queensland System will be overtaken in less than 5 minutes!" the Science officer, Sarah Livingstone, said.

"Confirmed. Chroniton readings are off the scale! The temporal ripples will reach New Queensland in 4 minutes, 45 seconds," the Operations Manager, Yolanda Hernandez said.

"How long until we enter the Slingshot manoeuvre?" the captain asked.

"One minute, 45 seconds, captain," Lewis said.

"Warp Two, Warp Three, Warp Four, Warp _Five,_" Lewis said, as the ship accelerated.

Another alarm sounded.

"The temporal ripple velocity is _increasing! _We now may not reach the Star in time!" Livingstone said.

"Warp Seven!"

"Bridge to Engineering, we need as much power as possible to the engines!" the Captain said.

"Warp Eight, crossing the orbit of the innermost planet! Warp Eight Point Five!"

The bridge lights dimmed to the emergency lighting.

"_All possible power diverted to engines Captain,_" the Chief Engineer said.

"Warp Nine, Nine point Three, Nine point Six, Nine point Nine,"

"We are going to make it," Livingstone said.

"Warp Nine point nine nine nine!"

The _Enterprise_ hurled around the New Queensland Star and trading spatial distortion for temporal distortion, fell through time. Had they began their journey through time a second later they would have been as nonexistent as the time they came from...

**br**

**Time Sequence**

"The temporal ripples have sped up! We now may not reach the Star in time!"

"I would surmise that this starship may be from the future."

"Trust me Captain; you do not want to know what I am capable of!'

"Fascinating," "Is that all you can say, you green blooded computer!?"

**br**

**13 December 2368**

In the star system that would, in the correct timeline, begin hosting a Commonwealth colony named New Queensland in another 20-30 years time, the _Enterprise_ from 2408 fell out of its timewarp in flash of ceronkov radiation.

"Are we when we are supposed to be?" the Captain asked.

"Affirmative, we are now reading the Commonwealth Time Base Beacons. It is 22:15 hrs on the 13th December 2368."

"Where is the _Enterprise D _supposed to be now?" the captain asked.

"According to the records, they are returning to Commonwealth space after Captain Riker had his experience with the Ressikan Memory Probe. Their next major mission will be at Deviidia II, where the Deviidians were interfering with history in the late 19th Century. The _Enterprise_ will be there on December 30 if the timeline is restored," Hernandez said.

"Transfer the _Enterprise's_ route from the encounter with the Ressikan Memory Probe to Deviidia II to the helm," Captain Walker said.

Hernandez tapped a few 'buttons'. "Done," she said.

"_Enterprise D_ course received," Lewis said.

"Lay in an intercept course and engage at Warp 9.995," Captain Walker said.

Lewis laid in the course and initiated it. The _Enterprise F_ went to warp. "We will meet with the other _Enterprise_ in 2 days," he said.

"Good," the Captain said. She then continued telling Kezza about the information that they had received from the CIIA.

**br**

_To be continued._

_The _**Enterprise-D**_ will appear in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: The 2 Enterprises

**Star Trek: A Tale of Temporal Gifting**

**Chapter 1**

**16 December 2368**

_**CSS Enterprise NCC 1701 D**_

Captain William T. Riker walked out onto the Bridge of the _Enterprise _more than slightly tired. He had been trying to play the Ressikan tunes that he remembered from his experience with the Memory Probe on the saxophone (rather than the flute which had been recovered from the Probe). Without much success. The Ressikan tunes were quite simply not Jazz. The result of trying to play the Ressikan tunes on the sax' was a Jazz-like conversion of the tunes. He had only got 5 hours sleep before he had got up to go on duty.

He thought about talking to Counsellor Troi about the impact the experience with the Memory Probe had had on his mind.

"Report Data," he said.

"Most of the Gamma Shift was uneventful Sir. However, 30 minutes ago long range sensors picked up an unknown vessel moving towards us at a very high warp factor. The vessel will be proximate to our position within 5 minutes." Commander Data said.

Riker sat down in the Command Chair. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Nothing Sir," Data said.

"All Stop," Captain Riker ordered.

"Answering all stop," Ensign Ro Laren said at the Conn.

The _Enterprise_ dropped out of warp and came to a full stop.

_Enterprise F_

"The _Enterprise D_ has dropped out of warp," the tactical officer, T'Shala Verys, said.

"Prepare for roundezvous," Captain Walker said.

5 minutes later the _Kelvin_ Class _Enterprise F_ dropped out of warp next to the _Galaxy_ Class _Enterprise D_.

"Ship matches no known ship in the Commonwealth database captain," the Operations Manager, Miranda Kadohata, said.

"And yet, it's design is clearly that of Starfleet," Riker said.

"I would surmise that this starship may be from the future," Data said.

"The unknown starship is hailing Sir," Worf said from the tactical station.

"On Screen Mr Worf" Riker said.

"_This is Captain Mickaela Walker of the Commonwealth Starship_ Enterprise NCC 1701 F."

"This is Captain William Riker of the Commonwealth Starship _Enterprise D._ But I suppose that you already know that Captain Walker. What is the purpose of the your starship's journey into your past?"

"_The timeline is being changed Captain Riker. I would like to beam over with some of my crew and debrief you on the situation,_" Captain Walker said.

"Agreed," Riker said, after some thinking.

"_Then I will see you in a few minutes,_" Captain Walker said. The call then ended.

"That was unexpected," Riker said.

"Shall I meet them in the Transporter Room Sir?" Data asked.

"Yes Data. Take Worf, Ro and Kadohata with you," Riker said.

"Yes Sir."

Miles Edward O'Brien didn't know what to expect after Captain Riker had informed him that the _Enterprise_ had met with an _Enterprise_ from the future. Obviously something was happening, or they wouldn't have had come back in time. He had almost gotten defensive with the other _Enterprise's_ transporter technician when she had called his _Enterprise's_ transporter mechanisms 'primitive'. Which he supposed that they might be. But still there was a _principle..._

He was thinking about Christmas, and how Keiko might enjoy it this year, when Data, Worf, Ro and Kadohata entered the transporter room, and the other _Enterprise_ signaled that they were ready for transport.

"Ready for transport," he said.

"Energize," Data said.

He initiated the transport sequence.

The _Enterprise F_ crewmembers (and Karen Allenby) materialised in the _Enterprise D_ transporter room.

"Welcome to the mid 24th Century _Enterprise,_" Data said.

"You must be Commander Data. I am Captain Mickaela Walker. These are my operations officer Yolanda Hernandez, my tactical officer T'Shala Verys and this is Karen Allenby, a consultant attached to the _Enterprise_ for this mission."

"Captain Riker is waiting in the Observation Lounge for you and your crewmembers. Accompany me please," Data said. The 2 groups left the transporter room.

5 minutes later both groups were seated in the Observation Lounge behind the bridge.

"So, Captain Walker, why are you here?" Riker asked.

"To begin, the Commonwealth Interstellar Intelligence Agency and Starfleet were contacted by an agent of Section 31. She said she was changing the timeline, in this time period..." Captain Walker began.

"Section 31?" Riker asked, he did not know of any organisation by that name.

"Put succinctly, Section 31 is a secret society that protects and manipulates the Commonwealth for its own ends. It may have had started out differently but it's priorities is the protection of its secrecy first and protecting the Commonwealth second," Karen Allenby said.

"There are rumours of such an organisation, that has been in existance since before the founding of the Commonwealth. However most such rumours are contradictory," Data said.

"If this organisation is so secret, how do you know about it?" Dr. Beverly Crusher asked.

"Our _Enterprise_ has been involved in foiling some of their plans," T'Shala said.

"It's existance was brought to my attention by Q, for some strange reason. I then ran into an operation during a research trip I was on. They were doing something illegal on the colony planet that I had moved to." Kezza said.

"Ok. So what does this agent want to do to change the timeline?" Riker asked.

"First she wants to release a series of viruses at Memory Alpha that will distrupt the Commonwealth's Subspace Network, which will then be a distraction as she then attempts to provoke the Romulans to declare war on the Commonwealth," Kezza said.

"It is highly unlikely that a series of viruses released at a single point could disrupt the network to the point where the Romulans being provoked would go without notice. Even if that point is Memory Alpha," Data said. "The Subspace Network is highly redundant," He continued.

"Nethertheless, disrupting the Network would in of itself change the timeline. The butterfly effects from such a disruption would be unpredictable, and would not be counteractable," Kezza said.

Data analysed this new information and then replied. "It appears that Miss Allenby is correct. A disruption to the Network would bring about a change in the timeline regardless of whether or not the Romulans are subsequently provoked," he said.

"I agree Data, we need to go to Memory Alpha. I hope that it is not a distraction from whatever other plan she might really be doing," Riker said.

"That remains a possibility. Going to Memory Alpha is the best thing we can do at the moment. It would also be a good idea to contact Starfleet Command," Captain Walker said.

"Good thinking," Captain Riker said.

The conference went on for another 5 minutes before Riker sent a message to Starfleet Command about the situation. Then Walker and T'Shala beamed back to their _Enterprise_ before both ships went to warp, on course for Memory Alpha.

The lunch crowd had left Ten Forward. But Guinan noticed that one person had stayed, and was now staring out of the window at the warp streaks. She walked over to the person.

"Difficult, isn't it. Being out of your own time, not knowing if you will be able to return to the same future that you had left?" she asked.

Kezza turned to the El-Aurian who had disturbed her thoughts. "You mean that you have time travelled as well?" she asked.

"More than once," Guinan enigmatically said.

"I don't know how I got into this situation. One moment I am coming home and thinking about Christmas, and then the next I am beaming up to the _Enterprise_, and outrunning a change in the timeline. And yes, Guinan, I do not know whether I will be able to return to the future that I left" Kezza said, she breathed a heavy sigh. "I mean, I am a Botanist! Plants are a lot easier to understand than the multitude of theories behind time-travel!"

"You are overwhelmed. I can understand that. I have been overwhelmed many times in my life. What you need to do is relax. Get involved in the preparations for Christmas on the _Enterprise_, either _Enterprise_."

Kezza thought about objecting, but then thought the better of it. It would be another 2 days before the 2 ships arrived at Memory Alpha. Getting involved with the _Enterprise_ crew's Christmas preparations was better than simply moping in Ten Forward.

"Thankyou for listening Guinan," Kezza said. "Are you involved in the Christmas preparations?" she asked.

"Only in a small role," Guinan said, enigmatic as ever. "Though I have heard that Data is getting more involved. If anything will help him learn to be more human, it is Christmas," she continued.

"Interesting," Kezza said.

"If you do not mind my asking, what does Christmas mean to you?" Guinan asked. Kezza spent a short moment of time pondering her answer.

"It is very important to me. The 2408 Christmas was going to be the first Christmas without my family within easy transport distance. I know that I could meet with them over subspace, but that is not the same," Kezza said. She was then in thought. Guinan had the impression that Kezza's family was very important to her. "There are other reason's why Christmas is important to me, but family is one of the main ones," Kezza continued.

"The first Christmas I had was when I first arrived on Earth, the traditions have hardly changed since," Guinan said.

"I agree that in general the traditions have not changed, but versions of those traditions combining those of other Commonwealth members have appeared since the Commonwealth's founding," Kezza said.

"That is true," Guinan said.

"For instance, on Cait, a cultural group has emerged that has combined Christmas and some Caitian winter solstice traditions. It is relatively popular during this time period," Kezza said.

"Interesting," Guinan said.

"It definitely is," Kezza said.

She and Guinan continued talking about Christmas for another 10 minutes.

Ro Laren entered Ten Forward as the Dinner crowd was starting to enter, taking in the sight of the crew lounge bedecked in decorations. Many of the conversations that she could hear were about Christmas. There were even some members of the crew attempting to sing carols, without much success at keeping a tune. She didn't understand Christmas. There was no mid-winter celebration on Bajor that came close to the festivality that Christmas did, even before the Cardassians had started their extended invasion.

She then noticed that Robin Leftler was waving at her, and talking to someone who had their back to Ro.

She walked over to Leftler.

"She is coming," Robin Leftler said.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Kezza asked.

"Oh I am sure, it would be a minor change compared to the one that you are trying to prevent. You are getting involved in the _Enterprise_ Christmas preparations. What is one more person? Besides I may have involved her in a few days anyway," Robin said.

"Yes, it is a relief to be not thinking about the problems related to time travel. I had been going over and over everything since the other _Enterprise_ arrived in this time," Kezza said.

Then Ro Laren arrived at their table. "Ensign Leftler, for what reason have you asked me over here?" she asked.

"Laren, meet Karen Allenby. She is the botanist turned secret agent from the future."

"You didn't have to put it quite like that Robin," Karen said. She turned to Ro. "You may call me Kezza," They shook hands, awkwardly.

"Yes, we met in the transporter room," Laren said.

"So, Laren. How would you like to help with the Party on the 25th?" Robin asked.

"You are going to keep asking, aren't you?" Laren asked. The look on Robin's face was obvious. "Then I will help."

"Excellent!" Robin said, laughing. Kezza chuckled a little as well. Laren didn't know what they were up to...

She met Guinan's eyes across the room, and saw a small smile on the El-Aurian's face. She knew that she was in for something.


End file.
